If Freedom was Given Inside the Fence
by DivergentLover05
Summary: This is just a summary about if the war never happened. I know it is way over used, but I'm trying to make the characters act like they would in the book, not have them be OOC. Please read! Fluffly with a plot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello divergent obsessioners! This is an 'if the war never happened' story. I know there are a bunch of these out there, but it is my favorite type of fanfic, and I do not want to make this OOC. I am trying to make it very accurate. Sorry if the first chapter isn't fantastic I had a short amount of time to write it, but here it is! It'll be fluffy with an interesting plot, and hopefully future chapters will be better. Anyway, read away!**

* * *

Shock. Happiness. Joy. Surprise. Hysteria. Adrenaline.

So many mixed emotions due to only one word. MY name. In first place. In Dauntless ranking. I GOT FIRST!

Christina then stretches her lean arms out in front of her and pulls me in a tight embrace, which I happily return while we both laugh out of pure joy.

Once me and Christina break apart, someone's hands come around behind me, yelling something uncomprehending in my ear. I turn around, seeing Uriah as the owner of the hands, and pulls him in a tight hug.

"Uriah! You got second, congrats!" I scream.

He laughs a little and returns the hug before responding, "You beat them!"

I did beat them. Especially Molly and Drew, who are now factionless. Even Peter got a lower ranking than me. He deserves it, though.

Before I even have a chance to open my mouth to talk back to him, he rushes to the Dauntless-born initiates, probably to congratulate and celebrate with them, too.

Then, yet _another_ person is confronting me, tapping me on my shoulder.

_There's so many people...so much attention...yet I'm starting to like it._

I spin around on the heels of my feet to face the person, who just so happens to be Tobias.

I instantly light up, seeing his smiling face as his eyes are silently pleading for a kiss. However, he refrains, saying, "You think giving you a hug would give away too much?"

_Well...since initiation is over I guess nobody can claim that I cheated during initiation by dating Tobias... _"You know, I really don't care."

I then stand on my tip-toes and lock our mouths together.

He's taken back for a second, but quickly adjusts and responds to my kisses gently, while my arms start to snake around his neck. His left hand is placed sturdily on my waist, while his right hand is caressing my cheek.I start pulling lightly on the ends of his hair as he trails his hand down from my cheek to the other side of my waist and pulls me closer, deepening the kiss. I'm not big for PDA, but I don't care right now. I don't care that my friends are staring at us, I don't care that Zeke and Uriah are making cat-calls, I don't care that basically the whole rest of Dauntless is staring also in shock and murmuring around us. All I want and care about right now is Tobias and nothing else.

We make out in the middle of every Dauntless member for another minute, and reluctantly pull away. I really want to kiss him more, but we can't have a full make-out session in front of everyone. I still have some Abnegation left in me.

We look into each other's eyes as Tobias places me back on my feet, giving me that boyish, half-smirk that I can't help but fall for every time I see it. He kisses just the tip of my nose, and I smile in return and turn around, his arms still protectively around me, and look at everyone's faces.

Shock. Pure shock. Like what I felt when my name flashed first in ranking on the board. Except this is much more..._surprising_...to people I guess.

"Tris..." Christina starts. Behind the surprise, I can see the hurt shining through her eyes, probably wondering why I never said anything about me and Tobias being together. Especially when she told me about Will. "When did...how are...you never told me. Anything. About any of this."

"Chris please listen to me. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want people to get suspicious. I didn't want them to think my ranking was because of favoratism, since I was dating Four. I wanted to tell you, I truly did and it killed me on this inside, but I didn't want anyone overhearing and thinking I ranked first because I was with him," I tell her honestly. I know she would be able to tell if I was lying, but there was no point in me lying anyway. She's my best friend and she deserves to know.

I look at her, almost pleadingly for her to believe my confession, while she lets everything sink in. I can tell she's still a little hurt that I didn't tell her sooner, but I think she understands.

"It's okay, Tris. I do wish you told me earlier, but I understand," she replies while prying me away from Tobias and pulling me into a hug. Relief flows through my blood and veins, knowing that she understands. "Especially with what that asshole Peter might've said," she whispers in my ear with a smile, and I can't help but laugh as I pull away from the hug.

"Thank you. For believing and understanding me."

"You're my best friend. I can't be mad about you for this for _ever_," I roll my eyes and smile again as she emphasizes the ever part.

"WOOOO yeah, Four! My man! You actually tricked me!" Zeke says while grinning ear to ear and giving him a one-armed man hug. "I mean I knew you liked her and everything. Even on the first day you were-"

"Bro shut up."

"I'm just saying you were all about how she was just _soo_-"

"Zeke. C'mon shut up," he replies sternly, but slightly blushing from embarrassment.

_He was what? Now I'm interested... "_Nah you don't need to shut up," I say as I walk up to them. "I actually want to hear what he said and thought about me."

Zeke, smiling even bigger, begins to talk, "So the first day I was all 'I hope she makes it' since you are small and were a Stiff, no offence or anything."

"None taken."

"Good. So I said that and he _flipped _and was like 'DON'T DOUBT HER SHE'S FREAKING AMAZING JUST SHUT UP'", He says while using a high girly voice for Tobias' dialogue, which makes me and everyone else laugh pretty hard, while me cheeks burn a little from embarrassment and love that he thought of me like that on just the first day.

"Oh yeah! And then I remember he went to me all nervous and clueless and-" Lauren starts, but Tobias cuts her off, obviously annoyed and embarrassed.

"Oh god, guys just stop! Okay, I had a crush on her we all know that now."

"A pretty deep, deep, deep crush I'd say," Zeke states, making both Tobias and mine cheeks more red and flush.

"Okay, let's go back to my apartment where we can BE ALONE with no INTERROGATIONS and SIDE COMMENTS like this is CANDOR" Tobias says while taking my hand in his and lacing our fingers together, connecting us. I laugh at his comment and kiss his cheek and start walking out with him towards his apartment.

"You guys can't just leave!" I hear mostly everyone yell.

Shrugging my shoulders, I turn around to face them, while walking backwards and still holding his hand and say with a small smirk on my face, "Technically, we can. It's called freedom. Not like most of you are smart enough to know what that means, exactly..."

I hear scowls and laughs at my comment as I turn back around and walk with Tobias.

"Nice comeback, there," Tobias says with a hint of laughter in his voice as he kisses my forehead.

While smiling in response, I put my arm around his side and walk with him that way, being so close to him, striding towards his apartment, officially a Dauntless member, and feeling like everything is finally going the way it's suppose to go.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while and how this chapter is sorta short and how it's sorta a filler chapter! I was on vacation and I have tons of make-uo work to do, plus school testings are this week and other finals are coming up and my schedule is BOOKED. SOLID. for the next month haha. So again, I'm going to be truthfully honest with everyone: I will not update fast. It will take a while for me to update. I just don't want to lie to all of my fabulous reviewers, favoriters, and followers to the story! However, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and/or favorited! It really means a lot to me! So, all in all, please read and review!**

***BTW i might update Beautiful Like No Other today, but I might not. It honestly depends on how much time I have. But I absolutely, positively, WILL CONTINUE BOTH OF THESE STORIES! I'm just so busy it takes a while for me to update.**

* * *

Tris POV

Once we get back to his apartment, he unlocks the door and walks in, my hand still around his waist as he closes the door behind us.

"So," Tobias says, turning around to face me, "How does it feel to be an official Dauntless member?"

"As good as this does," I respond while jumping up into his arms, so my legs are around his waist and he's holding me up and kissing me with passion.

I can only hold myself together just enough to kiss him, as he slowly starts to push me up against the wall, never breaking our kiss. As we deepen this kiss, Tobias lightly drops me to floor and holds my arms above me against the wall. My heart beats faster, and I kiss him back with enthusiasm.

He then responds quickly, and moves his lips faster against mine, making me feel as if I'm drifting away from this world. Suddenly, he runs his tongue along my lower lip, asking for entrance, and I feel vulnerable.

Completely vulnerable. He is in total control of me; I'm pinned against the wall, he is pushing his weight into me, with him holding my wrists above my head, asking for entrance. But I trust him. I trust him with everything, so I slowly part my lips, and I feel his tongue move in my mouth, and go against my tongue, pulling it in a slow drunken dance.

As our kisses become faster and deeper with every flick of his tongue, his hands slowly retreat from my wrists and they slide down my body, exploring my back and stomach underneath my shirt.

And I can't help but feel extremely excited as his touch sends electric volts to me everywhere he touches me.

I start to move my hands under his shirt as well, rhythmically rubbing my small, icy hands up and down his toned, heated abs, which earns a pleasureful groan from him. This just encourages me more. However, before I can do anything more...

"FOUR! TRIS! You can't just-" Zeke starts, after barging through the door. I gasp and quickly pull my hands out from under Tobias' shirt and involuntarily blush, while Tobias just groans, obviously upset that we had to stop, and leans his forehead against mine, and speaks to Zeke while staring in my eyes with his own deep navy blue ones.

"What, Zeke?"

Zeke stutters, a little embarassed on what he just walked in on. Not like we were going to go _that_ far, but still... "Well, i-it's not that important. I'll just, uh, go. Sorry I interrupted on...uhmm..."

"No, Zeke, just tell us. It's a little late to back out now," Tobias replies, a little less annoyed with his presence while turning to face him. I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep a groan from escaping my throat, now that we lost contact with each other.

"I was just saying that you guys need to come to my party. If you want. Unless you have _other_ plans for tonight..." Zeke says, trailing off and wriggling his eyebrows. I feel my cheeks burn more, but I can't help it.

"Oh shut up. We'll be there," Tobias says, pushing him out the door easily with one hand, becoming impatient with him again.

"Cool! And it starts at seven. And there will be beer there because you know-!" Zeke is cut off by Tobias slamming the door in his face, and spinning on his heels to face and walking back to me, placing one hand on my hip and one on my cheek.

"Let's pick up where we left off, shall we m'lady?" He jokes casually, resulting in a light laugh from me. As soon as he dips his head down again and begins to return to our make-out session, yet _another_ person enters our room without permission, and I recognize the voice as Christina's.

_Who are we?: Lady Gaga and Justin Timberlake?! I mean everybody wants to talk to us jeez..._

"Hey, Tris! I was thinking we sh-" she starts, then gets cut off by realizing the same thing Zeke just did, and Tobias moaning exasperatedly against my lips.

"Oh my fucking God..."

I laugh and instinctively blush again, and give him a quick peck on the lips before pushing him lightly against his chest with both my hands so I can speak to Christina.

"Yes, Chris?" I question.

"Uhm I was wondering if you wanted to get ready for Zeke's party together, since it starts in only a few hours," She replies, looking anywhere but at me or Tobias.

"Sure. That sounds good."

"Okay."

"Ookay."

"Yeah."

"Are we gonna go now or no?"

"Oh I just though you wanted to continue with this," she says while pointing her finger at us in a circle motion while finally looking at us, not quite as embarrassed as before.

"Yes, I do," Tobias interrupts. _I think Christina still annoys him..._

"Oh, calm yourself," I smirk as I reach up on my tip toes and give him one last light kiss on his cheek and whispering in his ear, "We have all the party to finish this."

This seems to lighten him up, because his eyes begin to shine with anticipation.

'Let's go," I say louder to Christina.

"Yay!" She squeals, obviously now excited that she gets to play dress-up on me.

_Great. I'm gonna be a frikking Barbie doll now. If I get hit on and Four hurts somebody...all blame is on her, _I think as she takes me by the wrist and practically drags me to the dorms to start her evil experiment on me.

Here we go...

* * *

**Again, please review! I have very big and many plans for this story, so stick with me for a lot more fluff and a lot more drama!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Hello Hello! I am oh-so-sorry I have not updated for a while. I was insanely busy with school finals, exams, tests, projects, and life outside of school. I am here now though! I didn't die! ****_Woop Woop! _****Haha thank you for sticking with me when I seemed to disappear! Haha so go ahead and R&R!**

* * *

"TRIS! You look gorgeous!" Christina squeals after _finally _finishing my makeup and applying a fifth coat of-I think-mascara on my lashes.

"OMG TRISSY-BOO YOU LOOK SO BUBBLICIOUS BOO-!" Will starts to imitate Christina, but she immediately punches him hard in the arm.

"Oh shut up. I don't talk like that!" She complains, yet I can tell she's holding back a smile.

"Oh, but you do sweetcheeks, you do," Will snides back. I swear they're just like a married couple. Just thinking that makes me burst out laughing.

"What, Tris? What's so funny?" asks Christina, obviously utterly confused. I laugh even harder at her expression, which makes it even harder for me to explaining my sudden burst of hysteria.

"You were...and...Will...like...like a m-hahaha-married couple!" Now that I have said it out loud, I laugh even harder, which causes tears to stream down my face.

Christina is the only one to speak, "Haha Tris! Stop! Your eyeliner and mascara is going to run!"

I just roll my eyes, trying to calm myself down, and look at Will, since he has suddenly become silent. It looks like he is deep in thought, and I don't know why. He just went from joking around like a Dauntless to being senseless like an Erudite. Before I have time to speak, however, he shakes his head and forces a smile.

Then he speaks, "I'll meet you guys over at the party. I gotta do something." And with a kiss to Christina's cheek, he's out the door.

"Hey Christina?" I ask, finally settled down and curious.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think Will is doing now?"

She gives me an odd expression as if to queue me to go on.

"I mean, he just left and, wasn't he going to walk with us to Zeke's?" I explain.

All she does is shrug, pull out a tube of lip gloss to apply on herself and say, "I don't know, I guess he just had to do something to get ready."

I think about this, and I just shake my head, smile, and agree with her, although I still have my doubts about that...

My thoughts are interrupted as a tall body walks into the dorms and leans against the door frame. Then I realize it's Tobias.

"Four!" I exclaim, "Why are you here?"

He shrugs, his face blank with a hint of a smile, "I couldn't stand to be away from you until you showed up to the party." He then examines the probably hundreds of makeup products plastered on and around both of our beds, and gazes his eyes back into mine. "I figured Christina would take a while getting you two ready, and that's just too long for me to wait."

I smile, and so does he, as we both get lost in each other's eyes. _They're so deep and blue...it feels like fire's blazing through every fiber of my being and-_

I'm cut off by Christina making gagging noises in the background and pulling me up to my feet. "Okay, okay, stop being so love-sick god. We've got a party to go to." Tobias gives her a glare, which causes Christina to shut up and a shudder to run through her body as she steps cautiously past him and out the door.

And with that, Tobias wraps an arm around my waist and helps me walk to the party as I stumble in these 6 inch heels with Christina leading the way in front of us.

* * *

The smell of alcohol, food, and...something indescribable, hits me as we open the door and walk in. The music is so loud and booming I can feel the vibration through every part of my body, and I can barely hear Zeke as he greets us, while, obviously, drunk. "HEY GUYSSS! CONGRADULATIONS TRISSSY AND YOU OTHER...other..." He starts, then trails off looking at Christina like she's some sort of odd alien animal.

Tobias starts laughing and puts a hand on Zeke's shoulder, causing him to look at him. "Listen bro, you need to calm_"

"FOUR-DOOR! CongradulationssSSS!"

"On what? I was in your class idiot."

"NOO! You got yourself a girlll! You're finally a man!"

"I'm finally a...what are you-"

Zeke then cuts him off by pressing his finger on his lips and leaning in close, attempting to whisper to Tobias, but it still comes out as yelling.

"It feels so much better when you're drunk! Let me get you DRINKS!" And he leaves, getting all three of us drinks.

I can't help but blush immensely at Zeke's comment, as I know very well what he meant. Tobias, on the other hand, just laughs and kisses my forehead and leans in and whispers-much better than Zeke may I add-"Don't worry. He's just more of an ass when he's drunk. You don't have to drink if you don't want to."

I look up at him and smirk while responding, "I'm Dauntless now, aren't I?"

He just chuckles and says, "You very much are."

Will then finally shows up and comes up behind a still shocked Christina and wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck and whispers something to her, which causes her to giggle and blush and kiss his cheek. I just smile and look away, in case other _things_ happen, as Zeke comes back with three red plastic cups filled with a brown liquid, one looking a little lighter than the others, like it's mixed with something, eand hands one to each me, Tobias, and Christina. He gives Tobias the lighter one. He starts to stumble and fall, but then he sees Will and starts screaming again, "ER MEH GERHD MORE PEOPLE MORE DRINKS! MORE PEOPLE MORE DRINKS!" And starts chanting and walking away to get more drinks.

I just laugh and sip my drink, feeling it burn down my throat to my stomach. I like it, both the taste and the feeling, and take another huge swig.

Next to me, Tobias laughs, probably at my sudden liking of beer-I'm guessing that's what it is-and I find myself laughing along with him as he pulls me to the dance floor.

"I've never danced before!" I shout over the music so he can hear me.

"It's okay! Just move you'll be fine!" He yells back. I look around at the other people dancing, which is basically jumping, so I start dancing too with Tobias.

As we sing and dance and kiss, I keep drinking, and notice my cup is empty. _Ugh I want moreeeeeeeee, _I think. Then I notice Tobias still has stuff in his cup. I crush my cup and throw it on the floor, take his cup, and start to drink out of it.

"You're not gonna like it! It's too strong for you!" Tobias screams over the music again. _He's such a party-pooper!_

"Too strong my ASSSSS!" I yell back, while taking a big gulp out of it. _EW EW EW EW EW!_

I immediately spit it out on the floor where my cup is and shove the cup back to him, probably with a disgusted look on my face. He laughs, downs the rest of it in a second, and says, "I knew you wouldn't like it!"

"I don't! What IS that?!" I ask.

"It's called whiskey! And probably booze! And maybe even vodka. I don't know something like that!" he yells, and I suddenly don't care. I just feel really light and happy and crazy at the same time.

We then start dancing. Faster than normal, as the room starts to sway and everything seems to go in fast forward. He puts his one hand on my waist and the other on my hand and he stands close behind me, so our bodies are pressed together, as we continue drinking and jumping, then getting into more technical moves, until I don't know what I'm doing anymore.

"WHAT AM I DOING?!" I ask as I turn around in his arms to stand face to face to him. _His eyes are so pretty! So is his face...and his lips..."_

"I WANNA KISS YOU BADLY!" I yell to him. Before he has time to respond, I stop dancing press my lips hungrily to his. He's taken back a second before kissing me back fiercely. _This feels like fireworksssss!_

I giggle loudly and obnoxiously at the thought of mini fireworks..._LIKE FOR MICE!_

Four-or isn't it five?-laughs a little and pulls me away from the dancefloor and sits on a couch on the other side of the room, and I sit on top of him, demanding more.

"You're pretty, Five!" I exclaim as he runs his hands through my hair. _That feels niceeee..._

"It's not Five, it's Four," He explains. _Liar!_

"Liarrrrrrrrr it's TOOOBIAAAASSSSS," I slur as I continue kissing him. _That word__sounds funny. Liarrrrrrrrrrrr._

I then decide it would be more fun to say it instead of think it.

"RRRRrrrrrrrr," I say while pulling away from the kiss, then giggle. "HAHAHA LIKE A DINOSAUR! GARRRRRRRRR! HAHAHA-"

"Okay, time to go now, Tris." Tooobiaaaasssss says. _Whyyy it's so fun here!_

"NOOO I don't wanna gooo!"

"Sorry baby. You're way to drunk," he says as he picks me up, throws me over his shoulder, and walks out of the room and into the hallway, but he keeps walking.

At first I'm so angry that he took me away from the party, then I realize how good his hair feels as I pet his head.

"It's so soft!" I exclaim. He just sighs and puts me down on the floor so I can try to walk next to him. It doesn't work very well. I fall to the floor and I laugh as I keep falling.

Five pulls me up to my feet, and I can start to walk, but it doesn't feel good to walk. It doesn't feel good to stand either. Or to do anything. I wish I felt like I did a couple minutes ago. I wish I...had a trash can.

"Tris? Tris are you okay?" Tobias asks. I shake my head, and he stops walking.

"Do you feel like you're gonna be sick?" he asks again, and all I can do is nod as the floor sways even faster, though the world seems to go in slow motion. It's a dizzying effect, and I makes me feel worse.

I don't even think as I bust open a random apartment, identical to Tobias', and run into the bathroom and throw up as Tobias chases after me. I noticed a guy wearing blue and girl wearing black talking in the living room, but I could care less as I puke my guts out while Tobias holds my hair out of my face and pulls me gently up when I'm done.

"You okay?" Tobias asks softly, probably knowing I have a pounding headache now, like my head is about to explode.

I shrug, and just that simple movement hurts my head even more. I ignore it though, pinching my leg to take some of the pain away. "I guess. My head hurts and...what happened?"

He laughs lightly, kisses my cheek and says, "This is called a hangover. And I'll tell you everything once we get back to my apartment."

I nod as he starts to guide me out of the bathroom and approach the two people. I keep my eyes on the floor as I walk, so I don't fall.

"Hey guys. Uhm...sorry for that we just came from Zeke's party and she got a little drunk," Tobias explains.

"Alotta drunk I'd say," the girl says and laughs. I just roll my eyes and finally look up from the floor, and find the Erudite boy staring at me, mouth open in shock, with glasses, dark brown hair, and bright green eyes.

"Caleb?" I ask quietly, equally surprised to see him here. I want to move in to hug him, even though I just threw up, but something holds me in my spot. Maybe it's the sudden change from being my Abnegation brother to an Erudite scholar...or maybe it's the look in his eyes.

The disappointed, ravenous look in his green eyes that once comforted me, but now sends a shiver down my back.

* * *

**#CliffhangerSwag haha. Hope you liked it! I will definately try to update sooner now that school is over, but I am still somewhat busy; however, I should update much faster than i have been! Reviews are very welcome as it makes me update even quicker. (:**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4-The Unexpected

**-Hello! I'm back! Again, I'm very sorry for not updating. Hopefully I will be updating more often, but I am not sure): Please stay with me.**

**-Thank you for all the reviews, PM's, favorites, and follows! All of them are greatly appreciated!**

**-This is a longer chapter, AND THERE IS AN AMAZING PLOT TWIST. I think at least(:**

**-Please enjoy! Review and tell your friends!**

* * *

"Beatrice-"

"It's Tris now, Caleb," I correct him.

"Whatever. Tris. You need to listen to me. This is big news," Caleb says while pulling me by my arm into the bedroom, the mystery Dauntless girl simultaneously walking out of the room.

"Who the hell are you?!" I hear Tobias yell at Caleb, running after both of us. "You're Erudite, you don't belong here, and how do you know-"

"He's my brother, Four. This is Caleb and will you get your hands off of me?!" I screech at Caleb and throw his hands off my arm, crossing my now free arms in front of me. As much as I'm happy to see hi, he's being very weird and annoying about this so-called "big news".

"Fine, fin. But seriously Tris; this is really, really-wait, why does he have to be here?" Caleb whines like a 5 year old, suspiciously looking me and Tobias as he comes up behind me and wraps an arm around my waist. But before I can say anything, Tobias beats me to it, starting a petty little fight. _Oh god, seriously?! When there's 'big news'?! Must not be that important…_

"Because she's my girlfriend and-" Tobias starts, only for Caleb to interrupt him, his face turning tomato-red from anger.

"Wait you're her _boyfriend_?"

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" _Oh no._

"Uh, yes I do. Aren't you a little _old_ for my _little sister?_ And all your tattoos?! And getting her _drunk! _At an insane party!"

"_I _didn't get her-!"

"OH SHUT UP! Caleb, I'm not a little girl anymore. And if this is as important as you say it is then just say it!" I scream, loud enough to make my head hurt even more from my hangover. I close my eyes and press a hand to my forehead, trying not to think of the pain, as Tobias tightens his arm around my waist for support.

Although my eyes are still closed to relieve some pain, I can feel the tension between my brother and boyfriend as I hear Caleb answer.

"Fine. Whatever. But we are talking about this later"

"Just tell us! God I thought you Erudite!" Tobias yells from next to me, obviously still annoyed with him. I grab his hand and squeeze it lightly, silently helping him calm down.

"Okay! I'll tell you!" Caleb shouts back, taking a deep breath before telling me the news.

"Tris, mom is pregnant."

My eyes fly open, my head feels numb, and my legs feel wobbly. All I feel is shock. Just…a lot of shock.

"_WHAT?!_" I yell, still too shocked to say anything else.

"Mom is pregnant, Tris. She's having a baby, meaning we're going to have a-" Caleb starts, before I interrupt him.

"I heard you I just…I can't believe it…Mom? Pregnant?" I say, still utterly surprised. I look over at Tobias, who also looks shocked.

Your parents?" Tobias asks, probably just as surprised as me and Caleb.

"As far as mom told me," Caleb nods, agreeing in astonishment, and I finally come back to my senses. _I need to see my parents. I need to visit. Now that I'm a member I can go anywhere I want without questions..._

"Well then," I finally say, after a long moment of silence, "Let's go see them."

"Okay. I'll come too, if that's good with you two," Tobias says. I just nod my head allowing him to come. Caleb, however…

"No! Why would you want to come? This has nothing to do with you!" Caleb exclaims, obviously he hates his guts already. _Great, _I think.

"I know her more than you think, so don't tell me I can't come," Tobias exclaims, using his trainer voice. _How would he know my mom…?_

"How would you know…?" Caleb trails off, obviously scared by Tobias and just as confused as me.

"Caleb, shut up. He can come," I say, stopping the oncoming awkward moment. I'm curious to know what Tobias mans about knowing my mother, but I'll save that conversation for later. Now is not the time; now is the time to see my unborn sibling.

"Well, if we want to get there anytime soon, we need to hurry. The next train comes in 5 minutes, and the only other one comes tomorrow afternoon," Tobias states, hurrying us along.

"Okay, we need to go then!" I say, not waiting for anybody as I bolt out the door and into the darkness of the night.

I sprint, faster and faster, causing my legs to burn in a satisfying way. Once I get to the tracks, the train is already starting to speed past us. I sprint even faster, catching up to one of the open cabs, and jump on with almost no difficulty. I'm getting so much better at this.

I turn around to see Tobias jump in, landing perfectly on his feet, out of breath. I look around the train for Caleb, only to find him nowhere.

"Where's Caleb?!" I ask, having to shout over the strong winds.

"I don't know!" Tobias admits.

"Help! I can't…I can't…!" I hear, and apparently Tobias too, right out the door of the train. We look out hurriedly to see Caleb dangling dangerously close to the train tracks. _He's never done this before!_ I suddenly remember. _Fuck._

"CALEB!" I scream, terrified that he won't make it. If he doesn't he'll fall and get…well…

"Someone help! I'm slipping!" Caleb screeches again, eyes shut tight in terror, falling closer and closer to the tracks. Before I make a move, Tobias jumps across the floor, landing on his stomach halfway out the door. He grabs onto Caleb's arm just as it slips off the train, and forcefully pulls him into the train and pulls himself up and off the floor.

Caleb leans against the wall, holding a hand to his chest and breathing heavily. I sigh in relief as he speaks, "Thank you…Four, was it?"

All he does is shrug and say, "Good thing you didn't switch to Dauntless. And yes, it's Four."

I roll my eyes at his comment as he pulls me down to the floor with him, him siting up and leaning against the wall and me sitting in front of him and leaning my back against his muscular chest.

We all catch our breath for a minute before I speak up, breaking the silence. "So, Caleb, how did you find out mom was…you know…?"

"Well," he starts, "Dad came and told me. He visited me in Erudite yesterday. He told me to tell you about it."

_So he hates me so much, he couldn't even tell me himself? Wow. That hurts a lot more than I wish it did._

"So he didn't even want to come tell me?" I ask, basically saying what's on my mind.

Looking somewhat sympathetic, Caleb answers, "Well…uhm…he also said that mom would've came to tell you in Dauntless but, you know the Abnegation tradition. Once someone is pregnant, she has to rest, allowing more citizens to help her for her needs."

"I know that but what I'm saying is that dad didn't even…nevermind," I say. _Now I know for sure my dad hates me._

I know Caleb knows what I mean; he just doesn't want to say it. I don't really blame him, but I don't need to be protected from the truth. Whatever. I'll get over it. I've been getting over it every since I transferred so there's really no difference. I just need to pull myself together and hope for the best when I get there.

The rest of the ride is in silence, with Caleb staring out the window, and Tobias tracing random, comforting patterns on my back.

Once the train starts to slow, I jump off first, letting Tobias help Caleb off the train after me.

Once we're all on the ground, Tobias grabs my hand as we all walk to my house.

I'm the first one to speak once we reach the familiar concrete steps and plain gray door.

"I'm anxious," I admit.

"I know; me too Tris," Caleb says next to me, giving me a hug to the side. As hard as it is to think Caleb switched to Erudite, I still love him.

I return the hug, and once we break apart, I open the door with a deep breath, not even bothering to knock anymore.

When we walk in, I see my mom, with an obvious enlarged stomach, sitting on the sofa with my dad holding her hand.

"Oh, hello sweeties. Come here," My mom says, ushering me and Caleb towards her. I smile and walk towards her with Caleb, and she both embraces us in a hug. I can tell Caleb is taken aback, but he soon relaxes into the hug. We pull away, and Tobias steps in and shakes hands with my mom, smiling also.

"Hi Natalie. Congratulations," he says.

"Thank you," she says, sounding a bit…grave.

I turn around to face my dad. I see him pull away from a hug with Caleb, and when he sees me, he just stands for a few seconds. I'm about to roll my eyes and turn away, but then he embraces me in a full out hug, which is so unlike my dad. Even though I'm pretty sure he still hates me, I decide to savor this moment for as long as I can. Once I pull away, however, he kisses the top of my head, in a fatherly way.

_Maybe he doesn't hate me…_I think, as I smile up at him and walk back to give Tobias room to shake his hand. He does so.

"Honey," my mom says, "This is Tobias. Marcus Eaton's son."

_Did she just…what…why would she…WHAT?_

I can tell Tobias is shocked too, as his eyes go wide.

"I thought you said your name was Four!" Caleb exclaims.

"That's what I go by now, because I don't want people to know my past. And-"

"You left your father alone! For Dauntless! You-!"

"Caleb, honey, that's enough. That is not what really happened. That's not the truth," my father says, causing everyone in the room, especially Tobias, to be in a state of confusion.

"What? Wait…what do you mean? What really happened then?" Caleb asks, obviously utterly confused.

"Listen, we need to tell you something. All of you," my mom says.

"Mom…what's going on? How do you and dad know…?" I ask. _There is something much more big that we don't know about._

"Tobias, this is going to be hard for you, too. Come on, sit down," my dad says, placing chairs from the dining room table across the sofa, close enough to see the dark circles under my mom's eyes, probably from many restless nights, due to being pregnant.

"Okay. So, everyone knows here that I'm pregnant, right?" my mom asks.

We all nod in unison.

"Okay. Good. Well, here's the thing. I was walking home from the factionless, and before I even got into the neighborhood, I ran into your father, Tobias. He didn't look very…let's just say gentle. He grabbed me and…" My mother trails off, tears starting to form in her eyes. I grab a tissue from the table behind us and hand it to her.

"Thank you, Tris," she says, pausing her story to wipe her eyes. Then she continues, "So anyway. He seemed so angry and…he forced me…uhm…well the bottom line is that…I didn't want this to happen…I'm sorry it was terrifying I…he…"

"It's okay Mrs. Prior. Just take a deep breath," Tobias says in a very comforting tone.

"Yeah mom. It's okay," Caleb adds.

The tears are freely flowing down her face now, as both me and my dad take her hand, leaving her other hand free to wipe her tears.

She looks up at Tobias through the tears circling her eyes, and finally croaks out the surprising words:

"Tobias, your dad is the father of my baby."

* * *

**WHOA! WHAT! PLOT TWIST! CLIFF HANGER(ISH)!**

**Major, major change! Please review! Thank you for reading and sticking with me when it seemed like I fell off the face of the Earth. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Faster update! Woo Hoo! Haha.**

**HOPE Y'ALL ARE WATCHING VMA'S FOR FULL DIVERGENT TRAILER! IM DEAD IM SO EXCITED LOL I CAN'T HOLD IT INNN!**

**Anyway lol, here's the chapter! R&R**!

* * *

**Tobias POV**

"Tobias, your dad is the father of my baby."

_What? This can't be right. This can't be right. My father may have abused me but…but not her._

"What?" I say out loud, being the only thing I can come to say. I feel my eyes widen and face pale involuntarily, and I even start to feel a little light-headed.

"He…I never thought he would do…Oh my god…" I say, barely getting any words out of my mouth. _I can NOT believe this is really happening…_

"Oh my God, Mom," I hear Tris say, and at the same time see her pull her mom into a hug, holding tight as Natalie softly cries into her shoulder.

"Mayor Eaton? That means…you're his son?" I hear Caleb say, and feel his beady eyes looking at my head in shock with a pale face. "He…he did this to you mom?"

"I'm afraid so, baby," Natalie responds, practically chocking on her tears.

_My father did this to Natalie. He _raped _her. He hurt her! He hurt Natalie!_

As soon as my shock comes, it leaves, only to be replaced by pure rage.

My face heats and my fists clench, and I'm surprised smoke isn't coming out of my ears right now.

_He has to pay. For both of us. He has to pay!_

Standing up, I swiftly walk towards the door to confront Marcus. This seriously needs to stop, and now, that he's hurt Natalie, I can't control myself.

"Four," I hear Tris say, but I don't stop. I can't.

I walk even faster, getting angrier by the second.

"Four," she says more confidently, while jogging pull me back from my blinded fury.

She stops me in my tracks and looks me in the eyes, like she's trying to stop me from giving Marcus exactly what he deserves.

I can't devoid her eyes as she talks to me, "Four, stop. What are you doing?"

"Giving Marcus his medicine," I simply reply, while shrugging her arms off and walking faster towards the door.

"No, stop Four," she says. _Wh_y _does she want me to stop? Does she not get that this has gone too far?!_

"Four," I hear Natalie say, sniffling away the last of her tears. "There's nothing you can do…he was held by the police today…Andrew made me tell them but they're holding him in a waiting cell for now until the court date but you can't-"

"I don't care," I quickly respond. "I don't care! I'll go to the cells then, I'll do something…anything! This has been enough."

I walk out the door, determined to make it to the prison. I don't know what I'll do when I get there, but I don't care. I'll figure something out by then, and it won't be pretty.

After a few minutes, I hear someone running behind me, then I feel a hand intertwine with mine by my side. Even though I don't look at who it is, I can easily tell it's Tris. She doesn't say anything, but I don't expect her to. There's nothing really to say, and she knows there is no way to stop me from what I'm doing.

_I just can't beli_e_ve he would do this to her, _I think to myself. _I know he talked to her all the time but…really?_

We reach the train tracks just as a train is coming, and Tris and I jump on together. Once we get on, we sink down to the floor together, sitting side by side, still quiet. It's her who finally breaks the prolonged silence.

"This is crazy. I can't even register this really happening."

"I know," I respond. "Me either."

Another silence.

"…What are you going to do once we get there?" Tris asks, breaking the silence yet again.

"I don't really know…I want him to pay, but they're going to have him behind a glass wall when we see him, so there's nothing physical he can do," I state, just now realizing I'm going to be able to harm him physically. _That's a tragedy._

She nods, resting her head on my shoulder. I wrap and arm around her, noticing that this is hard for, too. All I've been thinking about is how this will affect me; not how it will affect her.

_God, Tobias. I'm so selfish! No wonder I never fit in with the Abnegation…_

I kiss the side of her head with care and pull her by her sides so she can sit in front of me. She looks into my eyes with her beautiful, blue-grey ones as I speak.

"Listen. We're gonna get through this. Me and you, together. We'll be by your mom's side the whole time, along with your father. And, I guess, your bratty brother can be there too. He really needs to get checked out once he gets back to Erudite, don't you think?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood and divert out thoughts away for a second.

She laughs a genuine laugh and rolls her eyes at me as she responds, "Maybe. I just think he needs to loosen his corset a little bit."

We both laugh together, successfully forgetting about the sudden shock to both of us. She looks me in the eyes again and smiles.

"But really, thank you. That means a lot to me."

I just smile in return before turning my face serious as I lightly pull her closer to me, so our faces are practically touching.

"Everything will be okay," I whisper again in emphasis before leaning in to press my lips softly to hers. She responds, slowly pulling our lips into some sort of drunken dance. I place my hand on her cheek in a comforting way, which automatically sends blots on energy through my fingers and hand.

The train jolts from side to side, causing me to put my hands on both her upper arms to keep steady, and of course with electricity shooting up and down my arms over and over again.

We begin to move our lips against each other's faster and faster, increasing enthusiasm with every second. I sit up straight against the wall, and Tris moves so she's straddling me at my waist.

_Oh my God…she's driving me crazy._

I can't help the blazing fire coursing through my vein in excitement at every interaction. It seems my hands have minds of their own as I run them everywhere over her; through her hair, on her face, down her sides, and finally landing to rest on her hips, lightly squeezing in a loving way.

She gives me feelings I can't stop, thoughts I can't control, desires I can't tame. It's like she controls me. I like it.

She glides her tongue across the bottom of my lip, silently asking for entrance. I don't hesitate in spreading my lips open and connecting my tongue to hers.

As we kiss with eagerness, my emotions are spilling over, causing…_me_…to stand out. I try to hide it from Tris, since I don't know how she'll respond about it…but with the way she's sitting, it's near impossible.

It's good for a few seconds, but just as we're speeding up even more, she shifts just every so slightly, and I know she felt it.

She slows down…a lot…and blushes, and I start to get worried that I've scared her.

However, she smirks slightly, pulls her lips away from mine, and looks me straight in the eyes.

"You okay there, Tobias? I think you're getting a little excited…" she says jokingly with a huge smirk on her face.

_Oh thank the Lord. That could've gone bad._

I smile and respond, "Sorry. That's not necessarily my fault, though."

Her eyes widen as she blushes even deeper, and I laugh and how red she looks. _It's almost like a radish._

"What? What's so funny?" she questions, worriedly.

"Haha nothing, nothing. You just look like a radish with how red your cheeks are."

She look at me like I'm totally insane, which causes us to both laugh genuinely.

_I love these moments with Tris. It's like we don't have a worry in a world._

…and then the train slows down, signaling our entrance to the middle of the city, right where the holding cells are.

Tris looses her smile and her face darkens a little as she remembers what we're here for.

I stand up, gently pulling her up with me, and hold both of her hands.

"Hey," I say, looking in those sparkling eyes. "Together, right?"

"Right," she nods in agreement. I let go of only one her hands, so we jump off the train together.

We walk in a comforting, yet dreadful silence. After a few minutes, we look up to see the simple grey and white building, with all the faction symbols at the very top and the words "City Cell Stations".

We look at each other, me taking a deep breath, and Tris lightly squeezing my hand for support. When we look up next, we see Marcus, hair ruffled and face scratchy, in his traditional gray robe and slip on shoes, but with a set of handcuffs on. A cop is leading him out of the building towards a car, I suppose to go either back to Abnegation or, hopefully, to the factionless.

However, when we make eye contact, I see no trace of guilt in his eyes, but a playful smirk dancing across his lips. _Like a real monster, _I think.

Then, at that moment, all my hatred towards him comes back, and I can't control myself as I run right up and punch him square in the face.

Blood flows steadily out his nose.

He attacks back.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry. Couldn't help it haha. Please Review! ENJOY THE TRAILER TONIGHTTT! :)**


End file.
